Coming back
by CrAzYfAnGiRlABR
Summary: Kagome leaves Inuyasha, hoping that he would be happier with kikyo then her but she's taken a piece of him back with her even though he doesn't know it. But that something is what brings her back.


**_Coming Back_ **

"No, he wouldn't." Kagome whispered.  
_"But he did"_  
"No!" Kagome wined.  
_"Yes he left to go after her and he's not coming to get you. He doesn't care about you, he'll go to her even if her name is whispered. He left you to go to her"_  
"He does. I can't deny it."  
Kagome sat up in her bed the dream still as fresh as if it was 3 years ago.

Flashback

"Yes there's been a young priestess around in a near by village. She helps the villagers that have been attacked by demons." The old man smiled.  
'Could it be her?' Kagome stared at the old villager.  
"Whats her name?" Inuyasha stared at the villager waiting for his answer.  
"It was Lady Kikyo" the villager smiled again.  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered.  
'It is her.' Kagome felt the tears well up in her eyes, she looked to the ground to hide them.  
'He'll want to go to her' Kagome thought sadly.  
"Go" Kagome whispered, bangs covering her eyes.  
"... Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
Kagome walked to him.  
"Your not mine to control" Kagome whispered again walking to him with her head down.  
"Huh?"  
Kagome put her hand on his necklace-  
'My link to him..' She thought bitterly.  
She put her hand on his necklace and pulled. The beads fell to the ground.  
"Your free"  
Inuyasha stared at her with a blank expression.  
"Go I'm sure she's waiting, don't torture yourself by staying with me. Your free to go were you want. But before you go I want you to know I love you"  
Kagome tore the almost complete jewel from her neck.  
"All you need is Koga's two shards. Then you can be with Kikyo"  
She lowered her voice to where she thought she could only hear.  
"-the way you always wanted it."  
Kagome looked up to him tears in her beautiful chocolate eyes.  
"I want one thing though"  
Kagome stepped closer to him and shoved the jewel in his hand and leaned up to his lips. She wanted his kiss.  
'One more kiss'  
Inuyasha was stunned he tasted Kagome's sweet tears, the tears she cried so often for him. Kagome quickly pulled away.  
"I wanted one more kiss from you and now you have my first kiss "She lowered her voice.  
"- and my last. Your free"  
Kagome turn and rushed past her friends.  
"Goodbye, take care of Shippo"  
Inuyasha finally came to his senses.  
'Kagome is leaving, she can't come back if she doesn't have the jewel !'  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he raced towards her. He couldn't catch her but hell, he had to try.  
"Kagomeee!" Shippo cried as he watch his adopted mother run away from him.  
"Kagome!" Sango whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek as she watched her best friend/little sister run away from them and disappear over the ledge of the old well.  
"Kagome-sama" Miroku whispered as he saw who he considered his little sister disappear.  
"KAGOMAAAEEE!" Inuyasha jumped into the well after her his hand held out reaching for her. But then he disappeared from her sight...forever. When she opened her eyes again it was dark.  
'I'm in the well room' Kagome thought sadly.

End of flashback

'That was over 5 years ago'  
"Mommy?"  
Kagome snapped out of her memories and looked down to her beautiful son. Long beautiful white/sliver hair, golden eyes, fangs, claws and two dog ears on top of his head. A exact copy of his father.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm hungry"  
"Ok, what do you want"  
"Ummm...ramen"  
'Exactly like his father'  
"Ok honey" Kagome smiled  
Kagome walked to the kitchen, seeing her mom currently standing over the sink washing her hands.  
'I'm 23 and still live at home, how pathetic is that'  
"Oh hello dear, you haven't gone to sleep yet?"  
"Hey mama, just cooking Yukio some ramen, he got hungry. "  
Ayme dried her hands on her apron and turned around.  
"Where is my grandson anyways?"  
"Living room" Kagome answered walking to the cabinets.  
"Right here!"  
Yukio rushed to his grandmother and jumped into her arms.  
"Well hello to you too" Ayme smiled at her grandson.  
Yukio smiled back at his grandma.  
"Hi"  
Kagome smiled at the sight of her mother and son.  
"Watch your claws honey"  
Yukio nodded and jumped down from Ayme and turned to his mom. Ayme reached for his ears but pulled back. Yukio never let anyone but his mom touch his ears. He always flatten them to his head out of reach.  
"Done yet?"  
"Hon, I got to boil the water first."  
Kagome garbed a pot and put water in it and set it on the stove turning the flames on high.  
"Ok mama," Yukio smiled both fangs popping out.  
Yukio walked up and hugged his mom's leg.  
"Love you mommy"  
Kagome smiled and bent down and kissed his forehead and turned her cheek to him,Yukoi quickly kissed her cheek.  
"Love you too." Kagome smiled and stood back up to finish cooking.  
"So kagome dear how are you coming on that article?" Ayme asked still smiling at her daughter and grandson.  
"Article? Ohh I totally forgot about that! Yukio? "  
"Huh?"  
"Can you go get my notebook, the blue one in my dresser"  
"Yep" Yukio smiled and turn to the living room.  
"Thanks hon"  
Yukio jumped up the stairs to his moms room.  
'Blue notebook'  
Yukio opened the door and started searching his mom's dresser. Yukio shuffled though all the papers some of her work papers some of the drawings he did for her.  
"Owww !"  
Yukio yanked out his hand and looked at the single drop of blood on his middle finger something poked his hand. Yukio sucked on his finger for a moment.  
"What was that ?"  
Yukio carefully pulled out the papers and placed them on the floor. There in the bottom of the drawer was a tiny pink fragment of something it look like it belonged to something bigger but shined and sparkled beautifully.  
"Pretty..."  
Yukio shoved it in to his pocket and continued searching for his mom's notebook, he'd show her it later.

**On the other side of the well**

Inuyasha sat up in the God tree on his favorite branch that looked over the forest and the old well.  
'Kagome...' Inuyasha sighed.  
Inuyasha rolled the jewel around in his hand till he saw the crack in the almost flawless jewel. He looked at the pink jewel as if it held all the answers to his problems.  
'Kagome why did you leave me?'

Flashback

"Yes there's been a young priestess around in a near by village. She helps the villagers that have been attacked by demons." The old man smiled.  
"Could it be her?" Inuyasha stared at the old villager.  
"Whats her name?" 'I have to know.' Inuyasha thought  
"It was Lady Kikyo" the villager smiled again.  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.  
Inuyasha smelt it in the air.  
'Damn'  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome.  
'She's crying again'  
The salty smell burned his noise.  
'I have to see Kikyo. But can I leave Kagome? Why is she crying again? What's made her so upset? It must be Kikyo, Kagome always gets uptight when Kikyo's mentioned. Damn! What should I do?' Little did he know it showed in his eyes.  
"Go" Kagome whispered, bangs covering her eyes.  
Inuyasha barely heard it but he got it, Kagome told him to go.  
"... Are you sure?" He never got told to leave. He looked at her confused even though her head was down. Kagome started to walk towards him.  
"Your not mine to control" Kagome whispered still walking to him with her head down.  
"Huh?"  
Kagome reached for his necklace-  
'What's she doing?'  
-and pulled. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief as his beads hit the ground making dull thuds.  
'She broke that damned subduing spell'  
"Your free"  
Inuyasha stared at her with a blank expression because of what he just heard.  
'I'm free?'  
"Go. I'm sure she's waiting, don't torture yourself by staying with me"  
'She thinks I stay just to finish the jewel still? She still thinks I hate staying by her side? I stay because I want to!' Inuyasha knew he loved Kagome, but she-  
"Your free to go were you want.-" Kagome interupted his thoughts  
'I like where I am now, with you!' Inuyasha's mind screamed.  
"But before you go I want you to know I love you.-" Kagome coutinued  
'What! Then why do you want me to leave you? I won't, never again.' Inuyasha thought  
Kagome tore the almost complete jewel from her neck.  
"All you need is Koga's two shards. Then you can be with Kikyo"  
She lowered her voice to where she thought she could only hear.  
"-the way you always wanted it."  
'No, not anymore'  
Inuyasha was about to speak to tell her everything he just thought when Kagome suddenly looked up at him. The sight of her beautiful chocolate eyes brimming with tears froze him.  
"I want one thing though"  
'One thing?'  
Kagome stepped closer to him and shoved the jewel in his hand still leaning up to his head, she then met his lips.  
'She wanted a kiss?'  
Inuyasha was still frozen he tasted Kagome's tears on their kiss her sweet tears.  
'She cried so often for me, in battle,in my pain,...because of me.' Kagome quickly pulled away.  
"I wanted one more kiss from you and now you have my first kiss "  
She lowered her voice to were she thought he couldn't hear.  
"- and my last. Your free"  
'First and last?'  
Kagome turn and rushed passed her friends. Inuyasha was still lost in thought and didn't realized.  
'I know I had her first...that one night. But her last? What dose she mean by that?'  
"Goodbye, take care of shippo!"  
Inuyasha finally came to his senses, he looked down at what Kagome shoved in his hand.  
'Kagome is leaving, she can't come back if she doesn't have the jewel !'  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he raced towards her. He couldn't catch her but hell, he had to try.  
'Faster, faster' Inuyasha yelled at himself  
" Kagomeee!" Shippo cried as he watch his adopted mother run away from him.  
'Kagome you can't leave!' Inuyasha's mind screamed  
"Kagome!" Sango whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek as she watched best friend/little sister run away from them and disappear over the ledge of the old well.  
"Kagome-sama" Miroku whispered as he saw who he considered his little sister disappear.  
" KAGOMAAAEEE!" Inuyasha jumped into the well after his fingers slipped when he garbbed at her, still reaching for her.  
" Kagome!" She disappeared from his sight.  
'Please let me though'  
Inuyasha landed hitting solid ground on his side.The well wouldn't let Inuyasha though because his necklace, his link to Kagome and her world, was borken. The necklace was the only thing that let him go to her wrold because it was connected to Kagome which came from the future.  
"Noooo! Kagome come back here!"  
Inuyasha fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his fist.  
"Kagome you can't leave, were not done with the jewel..." Inuyasha was quite as he realized the most important thing.  
"No I never cared for the jewel. I just wanted you to be here with me. Not to be alone again. You brought me everything I lost." Inuyasha smiled. Pictures of every one flashed though his mind, Shippo,Sango,Miroku, and Kagome's smiling face.  
"I...I...I love you too Kagome."  
Tears flowed freely from his eyes but he never realized till one hit his hand. Inuyasha reached up and touched his cheek it was wet he pulled his hand back and looked at it, glistening it the sunlight.  
'I haven't cried since my mother died. This is how Kagome always felt when I left with Kikyo, never knowing if I come back? Like your heart is tearing? Oh Kagome' Inuyasha wined.  
Tears still flowing.  
"KAGOMAEEEE!" Inuyasha howled in despair for his lost love. Inuyasha fell against the well wall.  
"Kagome you can sit me till I reach the middle of the earth if you want, just come back. Just to hear your voice will make me happy. Don't leave me!" Inuyasha begged staring at the ground where she disappeared for him...Forever.

End of flashback

'Over 5 years ago, I still take that bet, just to hear her again'  
The sun was setting. Inuyasha hopped to the ground.  
'Another new moon without Kagome '  
Inuyasha sat at the base of the God tree and looked around.  
'- without anyone'  
Inuyasha closed his eyes he didn't care about demons anymore, for 5 years he's been waiting to die.  
'Life is not worth living with out you, Kagome'

**Kagome's time**

"Mommy, mommy I found your note book!" Yukio came rushing down the stairs.  
"Thanks babe." Kagome smiled at her son.  
Yukio handed the blue notebook to his mother. Kagome grabbed his raman off the counter and handed to him.  
"There's your snack, after you eat its straight to bed"  
"Ok, thanks mama"  
Kagome smiled as she watched her son gobble down the raman. Kagome opened her notebook to start on her article. She got a quarter way though and...  
"Done!"  
Kagome looked at her son he was smiling handing the bowl to her.  
"Want more?"  
"No I'm done"  
"Ok"  
Kagome took the bowl to the sink and washed it. Yukio hopped down from his chair and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
"Owww!"  
Kagome turned around and looked at her son.  
"What?"  
Yukio dug in his pocket and pulled something out and looked at what was in his hand.  
"Oh yeah, Look mommy I found it in your dresser ain't it pretty"  
Yukio showed Kagome his pretty treasure.  
"Oh my god"  
"What mommy? I'm sorry I took it I just-"  
"Yukio that's a jewel shard"  
Yukio's eyes widen. Kagome told him the stories of the jewel shards and his daddy.  
"Why couldn't I see it?" Kagome wondered out loud  
"A jewel shard..."  
"Oh my God! That means Inuyasha doesn't have them all! I thought Koga had the last two!"  
Yukio growled at Koga's name but then his eyes widen even more.  
"Mommy! Mommy dose that mean we can see daddy?" Yukio beamed with happiness at that thought.  
"Yes we could.." Kagome whispered.  
Yukio jumped up and down.  
"Yayyy!"  
'I finally get to see him' Yukio smiled  
Yukio grabbed his moms arm and pulled.  
"Come on mama, lets go see daddy"  
Yukio continued to pull her arm towards the old well in all the stories.  
'I need to give him this shard.' Kagome let herself be pulled by her son.  
Kagome looked around it was almost completely dark. Yukio pulled her to the little building that hid the well from sight. Yukio opened the doors and pull Kagome inside.  
"Ok now what? Do we just jump in?"  
"Yes"  
Yukio held the jewel in his hand and Kagome picked him up into her arms.  
'I have to give it back to him.' Kagome thought determinedly as she jumped into the well.  
The familiar blue light engulfed her and her son. Kagome landed softly on the other side, Kagome looked up to see the dark sky above her.  
'I'm back...'  
Kagome put her son down and crouch down.  
"Get on my back Yukio"  
"Piggy back?"  
"I need to carry you out"  
"Oh"  
Yukio climbed on his mothers back and wrapped his arms around her neck loosely.  
"Ok?"  
"Yep" Yukio smiled  
"Ok, going up"  
Kagome climbed up the well effortlessly.  
'Its good Yukio is lighter then my backpack use to be.' Kagome smiled all her memories coming back to her.  
Kagome reached the top of the well in no time. She climbed over the edge and Yukio jumped off her back. Kagome looked around still the same more less. Kagome turned in a complete circle and spotted a big bare spot were there used to be trees.  
'What happened there? Wonder what's changed since I left?' Kagome looked to the sky and saw the stars.  
'It's pretty dark out.' Kagome thought.  
"Oh no" Kagome whispered  
"What?" Yukio looked at her Kagome looked to her son.  
"New moon"  
"Oh yeah"  
Yukio looked to himself.  
"Forgot" Yukio blushed.  
Kagome stared at her son. His hair turned black the color of her own hair, his dog ears gone replaced by regular human ones on the side of his head. His fangs, claws and his beautiful golden eyes replaced with human teeth, human fingernails and his eyes a chocolate brown like his mothers.  
"I'm so sorry baby I forgot!" Kagome felt bad for forgetting.  
"It's ok, can we see daddy now?" Yukio asked hopefully.  
"Ummm.." Kagome really didn't want to see him after all these years.  
"Please!" Yukio gave her his best puppy dog pout, knowing she couldn't tell him no if he did.  
"Ok" Kagome sighed in defeat.  
'Never could say no to that face'  
'I'll give him this and we'll leave. Yukio will finally see him. But what if Inuyasha is with Kikyo? He won't want us around. I'll give him it and we'll leave.' Kagome thought determinedly.  
Kagome grabbed Yukio's hand and walked towards the village.

**Keade's Hut**

Shippo stared at the fire. Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku and Keade all sat around in Keade's hut. Miroku sat leaning against the wall half asleep. Keade sat on the ground her back to them mixing herbs again. Shippo sat in Sango's lap but half on her stomach. Sango laid against the wall hands on her over sized stomach. Kirara in her small form, layed peacefully next to her master purring softly.  
Sango was about 8 months pregnant. She and Miroku got married about 2 months after Kagome and Inuyasha left. Sango was already pregnant once before but he was still born. Keade was mixing healthy herbs for Sango to take to make sure this baby was healthy. Shippo sighed, he did love Miroku and Sango and appreciated they took care of him when Kagome left. But he never saw Sango and Miroku as his parent, just friends that babysat him till Kagome and Inuyasha came back.  
Inuyasha stayed with them for about 3 months after Kagome left, well he didn't really stay with them he was in between the well, hut, and the God tree. Shippo knew that Inuyasha was still around, he could smell him, but would never mention it in front of Sango.  
Sango never fully forgave Inuyasha for chasing away Kagome, no one did really, but Sango was the most unforgiving. She knew how Kagome felt and she was still mad at him for not ever telling her that he didn't love Kikyo that he loved her. Breaking her heart till she couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha didn't say or realize he loved her more until it was to late. Shippo sighed again. But when he breathed in he froze, Sango felt it.  
"What's wrong Shippo"  
Shippo's eyes stared to water.  
"Shippo?" Miroku noticed the young kits stillness.  
Then Miroku sensed it too.  
"Can't be" Miroku whispered.  
Shippo shot out the door.  
"What's wrong?" Sango looked to her husband.  
Miroku only said one word.  
"Kagome"  
Sango stared at him in disbelief, she could feel the miko's presents too. Sango shot to her feet and ran out the door Miroku on her heels. Keade looked out the door, her eyes watering.  
"Ye has finally came back"

'Kagome's back, Kagome's back, Kagome's back.' Shippo mind repeated as he ran to her scent.  
'Kagome can you really be back? Have you came back to us?' Sango smiled and ran faster following Shippo.  
'Kagome-sama... you came back to us.' Miroku smiled and looked to Sango's retreating form.  
'How can she run that fast?!' Miroku thought as he tried to catch up.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome held her son's hand as they walked to the village.When something was approaching them, and fast. Kagome pushed Yukio behind her to protect him, when something shot out of the bushes and hit her in the chest.  
"Oofff"  
Kagome got knocked off balance and fell to her side. Kagome was about to smack the creature off when she saw orange hair with a blue ribbon in her face. She also realized her shirt was soaked with tears.  
"Shippo?"  
"OhKagomeyourback!We'vemissedyousomuch!" Shippo wailed into her shirt.  
"I'm sorry Shippo so sorry"  
Kagome hugged the little kit as he continued to cry in her shirt.  
" OhKagomeIneverwantyoutoleaveusagain!IpromiseI'llbegoodandneverbuganyone"  
Kagome instantly felt bad she left him and she would have to leave him again. Kagome was to busy thinking that and didn't notice Sango. Sango ran to her and fell to her knees and hugged Kagome from behind. Kagome glanced over and saw Sango's hair and felt sango's arms around her neck.  
"Sango?"  
Sango just held her tighter afraid she disappear again and started to cry. Kagome's eyes welled up with tears.  
"Kagome-sama?"  
Kagome looked up to see a stun Miroku staring at her like it was impossible for him to be able to see her. Kagome couldn't hold in her tears anymore she smiled and looked at all of them tears running down her cheeks.  
"Hello everyone..."  
Kagome hugged Shippo with one arm and Sango with the other and smiled at Miroku.  
"Shall we head back to the hut?" Miroku smiled, a smile they all hadn't seen in a long time.  
"Yes" Kagome nodded as Sango stood up but refused to let go of her hand. Shippo climbed to Kagome's shoulder and held on for dear life.Kagome got up and walked to Miroku and hugged him.  
There was a sudden human sounding growl. Kagome turned expecting Inuyasha but only saw her son.  
"Kagome who's that!" All three friend shouted in unison.  
"Yukio come here. It's alright these are my friends Miroku. Sango and Shippo"  
Yukio ran to his mother and hid behind her legs.

**Yukio's POV**

Yukio was there the whole time he got pushed aside by his mom when the one called Shippo jumped her and cried on her. Yukio remembered his mom's stories about everyone. Shippo was a little kit that followed them around after his parents were killed and Kagome loved him as a son. So Yukio understood the kits reaction when he saw her, Yukio would hate to lose his mom too.  
By the time Yukio looked back to his mom there was one woman named Sango came behind her and hugged her back. Sango story was she is a demon slayer who's family was killed and she joined up with his mom to avenge her kin and became his mom's best friend.  
Soon after Sango a man came out who also seemed to be one of his mom's friends by the way he looked, Yukio guessed it was the monk in his mom's stories named Miroku. Miroku was a monk who had a "windtunel" in his right hand that sucked up everything in it's way. According to his mom he stuck around to get rid of that and because of the demon slayer Sango. His mom said he was very naughty with his hands but Sango would put him in his place. When his mom hugged him, Yukio couldn't help but growl he didn't like any man touching his mom but his family members.  
"Yukio come here. It's alright these are my friends Miroku, Sango, and Shippo"  
Yukio ran up to his mom and hid behind her legs.

**Normal POV**

"Who's that?" Miroku pointed to Yukio behind Kagome's legs.  
Kagome blushed and squirmed uncomfortably  
"Oh this is my son Yukio" Kagome blushed harder at the stares she got from her friends.  
"How? Who?-" Miroku stared at her.  
Sango elbowed him in the side.  
"Congratulations Kagome." Sango smiled  
Kagome let out her breath.  
'Thanks Sango' Kagome shot a grateful glance at Sango, who just smiled back.  
"Oh my"  
Kagome just got a good look at Sango, who was more less the same minus her bigger cloths and swollen stomach.  
"Sango, your..."  
"I know, come back to the hut with us and we'll tell you all about it." Sango smiled.  
"Ok" Kagome smiled back.  
Kagome grabbed Yukio's hand and pulled him along.  
Kagome smiled 'Just like it used to be.'  
Kagome looked around, Sango holding her hand smiling happily for the first time in a couple of years. Shippo happily sitting on her shoulder refusing to move but had the same happy smile. And Miroku walking next to Sango holding her other hand genially, the smile on his face.Only one missing was Inuyasha.  
Kagome sighed. 'He probably left with Kikyo'  
Kagome looked to her son who just stared in wonder at the people from his mom's stories, still shyly hiding behind her though. Kagome smiled.  
'I hope he is as happy with her as I am with Yukio'  
They continued to the hut. Kagome looked around the trees were as green as ever, which was expected in spring. Kagome did notice how ever there were more bare spots where there use to be trees. It was dark out but she could still see.

**Yukio's POV**

Yukio continued to get pull by his mother.  
'So this is were mom met dad'  
Yukio looked to his mom's friends.  
'So here are her friends but where's daddy? Mom said he traveled around with them. I wonder where he is. I can't wait to see him'  
Yukio looked to his mother. She was looking around everywhere taking it all in, the best thing Yukio saw was the smile on his mom's lips. It was small but it was there and it was real, not like the ones that she used in talking to other people or the ones she faked to make everyone believe she was alright when she wasn't... but a true, real smile like she only gave her son and family.  
'She's really happy to be back.'

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome glanced at her son but he was to busy looking around to notice.  
'I wonder where your father is Yukio'  
Yukio suddenly froze and his eyes widened. Kagome quickly turned to where he was looking.  
'The village' Kagome smiled.  
The others realized they stopped and stopped too.  
"It's the village Yukio"  
Yukio eyes were as big as dinner plates he turned to his mother and smiled.  
"The village that you use to live in? With Keade-sama?"  
The others eyes widen at the kids knowledge of the place.  
' Why dose he know about here?' All had the same question.  
"Yes" Kagome smiled at her son for remembering her stories.  
Kagome felt the others stares.  
" I told him them as bed time stories"  
Miroku could no longer hold his questions  
"Why would you tell your son of this time? Dose your husband know about it too"  
Sango elbowed him again.  
"Kagome you don't have to answer that." Sango said quickly.  
Kagome was shocked.  
'I never told them, never got to tell them, not even Sango'  
"It's ok. I have to tell you sooner of later of you'de figure it out when the sun comes up"  
Everyone but Yukio looked at Kagome with curiosity and confusion burning in there eyes, even Sango.  
"It's simple really,-"Kagome inhaled.  
"-he's Inuyasha's." Kagome smiled shyly.  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared at her in disbelief.  
"You mean he's Inuyasha son?" Miroku gawked at her.  
"Yes, I'm sorry Sango I never got to tell you... or any of you. I didn't even know until 2 months after I left.-" Kagome lowered her voice  
" One night.-" Kagome couldn't go on.  
Sango was shocked herself , 'Inuyasha's kid?'  
"Do you mean not even Inuyasha knows?" Miroku asked.  
"No...he doesn't either." Kagome shook her head.  
"Look mama Keade!" Yukio yelled out, not listening to the previous conversation. Kagome turned to her son who was looking at Keade. Kagome turned to the older woman.  
"Keade" Kagome whispered.  
"Ye have come back" Keade smiled.  
"Yeah" Kagome smiled back.  
"I'm glad, come inside child we have lots to tell"  
Keade looked to Yukio.  
"-and so do you." She gave a curious look but smiled.  
Kagome half walked half ran dragging Yukio behind her, Kagome let go of Yukio's hand to hug Keade.  
"Oh Keade." Kagome whispered.  
Keade sense the young miko's worries, thinking one of her friend might of died while she was gone and Keade being old as she is Kagome thought she could of passed away.  
"I am fine child"  
Kagome pulled back shocked at first that she had known but then smiled.  
"I'm glad"  
Kagome turned back to Yukio and took his hand.  
"Keade this is my son Yukio"  
Keade looked at Yukio with curiosity.  
" He has demon in him, does he not?"  
"Yes Keade. He has a fouth of demon demon blood. If he was in his demon form you'de recognize him. He's Inuyasha's"  
Keade eye widen but she spoke no more of it, she knew Kagome was still uncomfortable about saying it.  
"Come in child, I'll start dinner."  
Kagome followed Keade in and Yukio followed her and soon so did the others. Kagome sat down with Yukio right next to her and Sango on her other side, Miroku next to her and Shippo in Kagome's lap.  
Kagome didn't know where to start. Sango caught her nervousness.  
"We'll start" Kagome looked to Sango and smiled.  
"Ok"  
"Well as you can guess me and Miroku got married about 2 months after you left"  
Kagome's face fell "Sorry"  
"-it's ok anyways, we took in Shippo like you said and.." Sango face fell sad.  
"What happened?" Kagome stared at her friend.  
Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and held it gentelly and looked at her sadly.  
"I'll tell her." Miroku offorded.  
"No I can." Sango took a deep breath to stable herself.  
" I was pregnant before this one." Sango rubbed her stomach.  
Kagome smiled but it soon fell as she realized.  
'If she was already pregnant before this one... Where is her child? What happened while I was gone?'  
"It was born.. a boy... but not alive"  
Kagome hands shot to her mouth.  
"Oh Sango" Kagome whispered  
Sango looked to her with tears in her eyes.  
'I wasn't here when you needed me the most.' Kagome instantly hugged her friend.  
"I'm so sorry!" Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's neck.  
Sango was a little shocked at Kagome's reaction.  
"It's not your fault Kagome"  
"But...But I wasn't here...- "  
Sango froze, at that time she was so angry at Inuyasha and Kagome, for not being there. Inuyasha for chasing away Kagome and not coming to see the baby. And Kagome for leaving.  
"- wasn't here when you needed me the most. "  
Sango pulled her closer she felt guilty for blaming and being mad at them.  
"It's ok"  
"No I -"  
"Kagome, It's ok"  
Kagome pulled back and looked at Sango who was smiling at her, Kagome smiled back the best she could.  
"Ok I'll continue. After that...-"  
"-Inuyasha left, for good"  
"What?" Kagome went in to a frenzy.  
' What do they mean he left for good they don't mean..-' Kagome's thoughts got cut off.  
"You see, ummm.. Remember he jumped in the well after you?" Sango asked  
"Yes" Kagome whispered.  
"He didn't come out until a months later" Sango replied shortly.  
"Oh my god..." Kagome whispered

Flashback

"Kagome you can sit me till I reach the middle of the earth if you want, just come back. Just to hear your voice will make me happy. Don't leave me!" Inuyasha begged for the 47th time. Inuyasha stayed in the after Kagome left..2 days ago.  
"Inuyasha!" Sango walked to the well.  
"Keade has cooked dinner, come and eat!" Sango reached the well and looked down. Inuyasha didn't move, speak or anything.  
'He's been like this since she left. It's like he's in his own world. It's all his fault too, if only he would have realized sooner. Inuyasha you idiot' Sango sighed.  
"Inuyasha you have to eat sometime"  
Still no response. Sango placed the bowl she had on the ledge of the well, she probably have to come and dump it for breakfast in the morning. Sango turned and walked back to the hut. This continued for weeks. Miroku tried to coax him out. Sango threaten him to get out or else... but soon gave up. Shippo tried to tease him to get him to chase him out, but all failed to move the hanyou. No one could get him to move not even Keade. One whole month past and the next morning when Sango went to give him food.  
" Inuyasha"  
Sango went up to the well and looked down expecting to see the sliver and red man in the bottom but only saw the dirt bottom of the well.  
'He's gone?'

End of flashback

"We all tried to get him out but he refused. Until a month later then he just disappeared for 3 days and when he came back he didn't even talk that much"  
Sango paused to let it all sink in.  
"Where is he now?"  
"We don't know he stayed 2 more months after that and then he disappeared again"  
Yukio yawned.  
'I wonder if he went with Kikyo?'  
Kagome's face lacked its usual light. Both Yukio and Shippo noticed this.  
'I can probably sniff him out for her but... maybe Kagome doesn't want to see him.' Shippo got out of Kagome's arms and headed for the door.  
"Where you going Shippo?"  
"Umm... to the bathroom"  
"Ok"  
Shippo smiled and walked out.  
"Mommy can we find daddy now?"  
"Oh Yukio I don't know were he could be" Kagome lowered her voice  
" - he could be with Kikyo.. "  
She met for only her to hear but Yukio did to.  
'Kikyo?Kikyo...Kikyo' Yukio repeated the name he knew it from somewhere.  
Yukio never really got told the story with Kikyo in it, his mom left her out. But one night Yukio was still awake and he heard of Kikyo...

Flashback

Yukio sat awake in his bed, he couldn't sleep. Yukio slept in the room next to his mother's. It was just a storage room before he was born but when he came they cleaned it out and gave it to him. After all, he was 5 and he was a "big boy". Yukio's bed was on the wall that separated him and his mother, her bed was just on the other side of the wall. It was relaxing to hear his mother breathing or sometimes she'd sing, Yukio loved when she sang. So Yukio listened to see if she was sleeping or ,hopefully, singing. But it was neither. Kagome was talking to herself or so she thought.  
" Why Inuyasha, why?"  
Yukio instantly perked up his ears at hearing his dad's name.  
" Why Kikyo?...No I shouldn't say that.. he always loved her. I was stupid to think he'd stop and love me instead." Kagome scolded herself and sighed  
"His heart belongs with Kikyo... always has. Not even if I love him more, he loves her, not me. But that one night when we did make love, that morning when we woke up in each others arms, he told me he loved me. And I'll never forget that , even..even if he has. I should be happy at least I can have part of him.. my beautiful Yukio. He has Kikyo not me , and I have Yukio"  
Yukio heard her sniff.  
"Damn I need to stop crying." She scolded herself.  
"Inuyasha always hated it when I cried"  
'So do I' Yukio thought as he heard her lay down on her bed.  
In a couple of minutes her breathing fell even in sleep.  
"I love you mommy and I'm sure daddy does too. Goodnight mommy." Yukio whispered as he laid back down and sleep over took him.

End of flashback

"Kikyo was that woman that stole daddy's love from you!" Yukio yelled as he realized who she was.  
Kagome whipped her head around to look at Yukio  
"What?" Kagome asked in disbelief  
"Kikyo stole daddy's love but I'm sure he loves you mommy that's why he said he loved you!" Yukio stated.  
"Yukio" Kagome whispered.  
"I never wanted you to know about her..." Kagome whispered to him.  
"Why?" Yukio asked  
"Because..." Kagome didn't want to continue  
"Why?" Yukio repeated  
"Because he's...probably with her now"  
"No he's not mommy! He said he loved you so he wouldn't leave you for her. He said he loved you!" Yukio stated.  
Yukio thought love was unbreakable and if you said you loved someone that you would love them forever.  
"Yes Yukio he did say he "loved" me. But not all the time, he only loved me for a while, until she came back." Kagome said bitterly.  
"No he's here I'll prove it, he loves you!" Yukio shot to his feet but Kagome grabbed his hand.  
"Yukio please he left us-" Kagome sad sadly.  
"No! You left him , you ran away from him and never came back, it's your fault!" Yukio yelled back at her.  
Kagome dropped his hand like she been burned, she saw the sadness and pain in his eyes.  
'It must of hurt him so much... to never see him. He's right it is my fault... I ran away.' Kagome thought sadly.  
Yukio ran out of the hut and towards the inner part of the village.  
"Yukio." Kagome whispered as he disappeared from her.  
"Don't leave me!" Kagome cried, as she shot to her feet but instantly fell back down because her legs felt like jelly and won't support her.  
Sango stared in horror at her as Miroku caught her before she hit the floor.  
"We've got to find him!" Kagome cried as Miroku sat her down next to Sango. Sango hugged her to claim her down.  
"Nothing of him can ever love me long." Kagome cried on Sango.  
"Miroku go find him" Sango commanded  
Miroku nodded and ran out. Kagome sat up and looked at Sango.  
"We've got to help, he could get hurt!"  
"I'm pregnant I only slow you down and you can't seem to walk. Miroku will find him." Sango tried to comfort her friend. Kagome stood up.  
"I got to help find him"  
Sango nodded and Kagome turned and ran out the door.  
"Kirara we've got to help them. Where's Miroku?"  
"Mew" Kirara got up from Sango's side and walked out side instantly flames engulfed her and then she stood in her bigger form.  
Sango wadded to the door and climbed up on Kirara's back, and Kirara took off following Miroku's scent.

**Yukio's POV**

Yukio ran deeper into the village.  
'I don't see daddy anywhere'  
Yukio then caught sight of the forest.  
'Mom said that they often were in the forest'  
Yukio turned and ran towards the forest.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha shot awake.  
'Damn dream again!'

Dream

"Kagome?"  
Inuyasha turned around and around he heard her smelled her and her tears, but couldn't see her.  
"Kagome where are you?"  
Inuyasha could see nothing but black.  
"Your free don't torture yourself by staying with me. Go to her." Kagome voice filled with sadness and hurt came to him.  
"But I want to stay with you!" Inuyasha yell to her.  
"You do?" Kikyo came from the darkness.  
"You want to go with her?" Kikyo asked pain in her eyes like when she was alive.  
"Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered.  
"Fine, you killed Naraku for me your free from your debt to me"  
Kikyo pulled a arrow from her quill and plunged it into her chest.  
"Your free." Kikyo look up to him and started to fall backwards.  
"No! Kikyo"  
Inuyasha ran and caught Kikyo before she hit the ground.  
"Goodbye" Kikyo whispered.  
"But I loved you too." Inuyasha wined to her.  
Kikyo just smiled and closed her eyes and disappeared.  
"I knew it... you do love her more"  
Inuyasha whipped around to see Kagome but she wasn't in her regular school uniform. She was in a white dress, it was beautiful on her.  
'The wedding dress that she talked about because Sango asked about weddings in her time.' Inuyasha thought.  
"I knew you loved her more." Kagome said with pain clearly in her voice  
"No Kagome I-" Inuyasha tried to explain but was cut off.  
"Save it, I'm married Inuyasha, been married to Hojou." Kagome smiled  
"Mommy?"  
A little child came out and hugged Kagome's leg. A little girl that looked just like Kagome.  
"I have a family. So you can be with Kikyo... I wish you happiness. Goodbye Inuyasha"  
"But-" Inuyasha was at a loss of words seeing the little girl.  
'She has a family?' Inuyasha thought sadly.  
Kagome took the child's hand and walked away fading into the darkness.  
"Kagome, no!" Inuyasha screamed.  
'Their both gone' Inuyasha sank to his knees.

End of Dream

Inuyasha instantly checked his surroundings.  
'Oh yeah, I'm alone...again'  
Inuyasha caught a glimmer of black hair with a blue tint.  
"Kagome!" 'No ones got that hair but Kagome'  
The owner of the hair turned around.  
'Its to short to be Kagome's...'  
"Mommy?" The child turned around and stared at Inuyasha.  
"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at the child. Brown chocolate eyes blue/black hair long though, despite it it all it was a boy.  
"Do you know where my mommy is?"

**Yukio POV**

Yukio ran through the forest along a path that was made by someone walking it to many times.  
"Kagome!"  
'Someone knows mommy's name! She's here!'  
"Mommy?"  
Yukio whipped around to the sound of the voice. Yukio stared at a young man dressed in red. Yukio's hopes raised but then Yukio notice he had black hair and violet eyes, human teeth and hands.  
'Not daddy'  
"Do you know where my mommy is?"

**Normal POV**

"Do you know where my mommy is?"  
"Huh? what are you talking about"  
Yukio sighed, 'He's a smart one.' Yukio thought sarcastically.  
"My mom's name is Kagome. You called out her name. Do you know where she is? I'm sort of lost and looking for someone." Yukio kicked the dirt in embarrassment.  
Inuyasha stopped listening after he said his mom's name was Kagome. Inuyasha anger flared.  
'Just like in that dream!'  
"NO! YOU CAN'T BE KAGOME'S PUP!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Yukio instently got afraid at the man's anger. So Yukio did what he thought of first.  
'Run!'  
Yukio turned and ran back the way he came from.  
"Wait!" Inuyasha called but Yukio wouldn't turn back.  
'Maybe there's another Kagome-'  
_'You know there's not. You ran everywhere in search of news of her to see if she ever came back.' The evil voice sounded in his head_  
'Shut up' Inuyasha growled inwardly

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome ran though the village.  
"Have you seen a little boy around with strange cloths?" Kagome asked the nearest villager.  
"Yes he was running around here a while ago but then suddenly ran off into Inuyasha's forest, Lady Kagome I'm glad you've came back"  
Kagome stiffen 'Inuyasha's forest.' But she soon shook it off.  
"Thank you"  
Kagome ran towards the forest.  
'Please be alright, Yukio'  
Kagome ran into the forest and along a old path she use to take that lead straight to the God tree. Kagome ran along it till it came to the big opening that the God tree stood in but there was someone she didn't expect to see.  
"Inuyasha." Kagome held her breath.  
Inuyasha stood there spaced out as he was thinking about something important. In his human form for the new moon. In his same old fire rat clothing. But with his long black hair instead of sliver and violet eyes she could just barely see. Kagome instantly forgot everything about Yukio. Inuyasha turned to face her.  
"Kagome?"

**Inuyasha's POV**

'Shut up' Inuyasha growled inwardly  
Inuyasha was to caught up in his thoughts to hear Kagome running towards him.  
"Inuyasha"  
Inuyasha whipped his head towards the sound of his name. There stood Kagome. Same chocolate eyes, same hair but it was a little longer now. But she wore a knee length skirt that was denim blue that was up a little higher up to her mid thigh from her running and a yellow shirt with a matching denim jacket.  
"Kagome?"

**Normal POV**

"Kagome?"  
"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as her eyes watered.  
'I finally see you again' Kagome thought.  
"I've missed you so much I -"  
"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed cutting off Kagome.  
"Yeah you missed me so much!" Inuyasha said sarcastically, his voice full of venom and hate.  
Inuyasha's mind flooded with the little boy from earlier.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked and was shocked.  
"Why are you here Kagome?" Inuyasha spat at her.  
Kagome anger flared.  
"I can be here if I damn well please!"  
"Oh such naughty word coming from you! Oh Kagome I can't believe it!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
"Yeah you miss me alright. Go back to your home and husband, you whore" Inuyasha spat in his anger.  
"What!" Kagome yelled back at him.  
"You heard me your not needed here." Inuyasha turned away from her.  
Kagome's anger faded but was soon replaced by sadness.  
"I guess not.. Of course you have Kikyo." Kagome spat back with jealousy that she never showed.  
"Miss me HA!" Inuyasha turned back and glared at her not listening to what she said.  
'Missed me so much you had a child!' Inuyasha thought bitterly.  
"Yes I did miss you and I still do! After I jumped through that well my life was miserable!" Kagome's eyes watered.  
"Don't make me pity you, your life miserable? HA HA Kagome." Inuyasha sarcastically said as he glared at her.  
"It was miserable, you don't know how close I came to ending it, ending my own life!" Kagome clenched her hands by her sides and looked down.  
Inuyasha was stund ' Kagome wanted to die?'  
"I was going to end it all..." She looked back up  
"But you know what? I found out something wonderful Inuyasha want to know what it was?" Kagome laughed through her tears that streamed down her face and smiled at the memory.  
"I found out I was pregnant..."  
"What!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Yeah, I found I was pregnant. So I lived only for him and my memories of you." Kagome whispered but he still caught it.  
"So I'm happy with my child so I hope your happy with... Kikyo. You'd didn't have to miss me like I missed you"  
"Kikyo, Kikyo! Kagome Kikyo died a month after you left! And you wouldn't known but I did miss you! I stayed in that well for a whole fucking month! Asking, no begging you to come back!" Inuyasha spat back at her, but then lowered his voice.  
"Kikyo killed herself in front of me."

Flashback

Inuyasha sat in the well holding and staring at the jewel Kagome gave him, when a filmier scent hit his nose.  
"Kikyo"  
Inuyasha jumped out ot the well and followed her scent. Inuyasha ran through the forest till he came to the God tree where Kikyo stood.  
"Inuyasha are you ready to go to hell with me?"  
'No! Kagome's going to come back!' Inuyasha's mind screamed.  
Inuyasha's mind raced for a reason he couldn't go. He clenched his hands.  
'Got one'  
Inuyasha held out the jewel for Kikyo to see.  
"I can't I need to finish this, the jewel is still incomplete"  
Kikyo snickered.  
"This is not about the jewel anymore Inuyasha. You don't want to come because of that girl, I'm I right?"  
"Yes." Inuyasha whispered.  
" I love her"  
" I knew" Kikyo replied sadly.  
Inuyasha stared at her unbelievingly.  
"Fine then Inuyasha. You have killed Naraku that was one of your promises. But not all promise can be kept. But you and HER killed him"  
"Huh?"  
"You no longer owe me anything. But I owe her, Kagome. She helped kill Naraku and I owe her. But I know how to repay her"  
"I will give her you and her soul back"  
Kikyo pulled a arrow from her quill and stabbed herself were her heart would be and it glowed pink.  
"Your free." Kikyo gave him a weak smile.  
"Kikyo"  
Kikyo fell to the ground and became the dirt and clay she was. The only thing you could really see of her was her cloths.  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed.  
_'Now their both gone...'  
_"NOOOO!"

End of flashback

"She said she knew I loved you and that I killed Naraku so my debt to her was repaid, but she also said since you helped, she owed you and she'd repay you by giving you me and your soul back. So she purified herself with her own arrow." Inuyasha whispered bitterly.  
"Kikyo killed herself?" Kagome couldn't hold her surprise and horror.  
"Yeah, and all for you, who already ran away!" Inuyasha spat at her and Kagome's anger flared again.  
"Well what do you expected Inuyasha! You knew it hurt me to always see you run to her...to kiss her." Kagome whispered that last part.  
"You just didn't know how much it hurt, to see you go to her, hug her, kiss her. You never showed me you loved me more then her! -" Kagome raised her voice with every word.  
"Yes I did! That one night Kagome! I told you I loved you! I don't throw that word around, you know! Hell I even showed you I loved you Kagome! I loved you and missed you so much I colleted up these damn beads!" He pointed to the old subduing spell necklace that Kagome broke.  
"I thought you forgot about that.-" Kagome whispered looking to the ground, but she looked back up and into his eyes.  
"-That night..."  
"Oh no, I remember and I remember thinking of it every night for the past 5 years! Of course you wouldn't know you went home and married your precious human! Then...-" Inuyasha lowered his head so Kagome couldn't see the hurt in his eyes.  
"- you even had his pup!-" Inuyasha head shot back up.  
"- I saw your pup Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed at her.  
"Yukio!" Kagome whispered remembering why she came out here.  
"So that's it's name. What you come back here for Kagome? To show me your pup with that bastard and tell me you missed me!?" Inuyasha yell,eyes blazed with pain and anger.  
Kagome glared at him.  
"Your so stupid Inuyasha. I came to give you the jewel Yukio found in my dresser drawer. I thought that Koga had the last two! And yes, I did come to show you Yukio and tell you how much I missed you too!"  
"Well aren't you a spiteful Bitch!" Inuyasha glared at her  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Inuyasha stared stunned at Kagome's out burst.

**Yukio's POV**

Yukio looked around it was getting easier to see.  
'It's almost dawn.' Yukio stopped running.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
"Mommy?"  
Yukio turned and ran to the sound of his mom's voice it was back the way he came.Yukio ran faster as he could feel his demon blood coming back.  
'Mommy's near!' Yukio flooded with relief, for he was lost and scared.  
Yukio reached the opening and saw his mom standing there facing him. Tears wetted her face  
"Mommy!"

**Normal POV**

"Mommy!" Yukio ran to his mother.  
Kagome shifted her eyes from Inuyasha to her son running to her. Kagome fell to her knees, Yukio threw himself into his mom, his arms wrapped around her.  
"It'snotyourfaultmommy,IwasjustangryI'msosorryIreallyloveyousomuchdon'tcry,Ihatewhenyoucrymommy!" Yukio almost started crying.  
Kagome instantly hugged her son.  
"I love you too Yukio"  
Inuyasha stood there stunned. Kagome looked back to him.  
"Are you really so blind? First you couldn't see my love and know you can't see he's your's"  
"Huh?"  
"Yukio is your son Inuyasha"  
Yukio whipped around at the sound of his dads name.  
'He's the man from earlier he's my daddy?' Yukio thought for a moment  
'Of course! He has human nights too! Mommy told me that he gets black hair and violet eyes on the new moon like me!'  
The sun rose.  
Yukio watched as his fingernails grew into claws. Black hair became sliver and dog ears appered atop his head twitched and violet eyes became gold.  
**  
Inuyasha's POV**

"Are you really so blind? First you couldn't see my love and know you can't see he's your's"  
'He's mine?'  
"Huh?"  
"Yukio is your son Inuyasha"  
Inuyasha slewed with happiness.  
'He's mine!'  
Yukio suddenly whipped around at stare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared back and watched as black hair was chased away by sliver. His human ears melted away, replaced by dog ears on top of the boys head and fingernails grew to claws and chocolate brown eyes changed to golden, golden eyes locked.  
'He's mine!'  
Inuyasha stood not 3 feet away, he fell to his knees.  
"Daddy! " Yukio screeched in happiness as he turned and hugged he daddy.  
"I've missed you, I love you daddy"  
Inuyasha wrapped one arm around His son.  
"I... love you too, Yukio"  
Kagome stared in amusement and shock. Inuyasha wrapped his other arm around Kagome.  
"I love you too Kagome, I'm sorry"  
Kagome smiled.  
"Love you too"  
Inuyasha hugged his family.  
"I'm never letting you go again...either of you"

**_Prologue 4 years later_**

"Time to go!" Kagome called as she waddled to the door picking up her backpack dragging it along to the well room. Kagome stopped and waited. Soon Inuyasha along with Yukio came out to her. Inuyasha raced to her with a frown on his face.  
"You shouldn't be carrying that." Inuyasha pointed to her backpack.  
"I can handle it Inuyasha"  
"No you can't"  
Inuyasha took the bag and threw it on his back.  
"There"  
Kagome frowned at him.  
"Kagome dear!"  
Kagome looked to the house spotting her mother.  
"Yes mama"  
"Ummm.. could you come back soon? I want you to have another check up in about another 2 weeks. And could you bring the others next time? I'll be able to handle them"  
"Ok. Oh and thanks for letting us restock mama"  
"No problem dear, Goodbye"  
"Bye mama"  
Yukio finally walked up with Yasha in his arms. His christmas present last year, a puppy, a mutt to be exact but he had beautiful violet eyes and white fur.  
"Bye grandma" Yukio waved at Ayme  
Ayme just smiled and walked back inside.  
"Ready?" Kagome looked at her family.  
"Yep." Yukio smiled and hoped into the well with Yasha, a blue light engulfed them.  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome with a little effort and jumped into the well after him.They softly landed and he jumped back out.  
"Home sweet home." Kagome smiled as she looked to her own hut not 50 feet from the well.  
Inuyasha walked with her to the hut.  
"I can walk ya know" Kagome sighed as he still carried her  
"So? It's easier for me to carry you, I'm giving you a break wench" Inuyasha grined as he still walked  
Kagome gave him a quick glare.  
"Put me down!"  
"Fine"  
Inuyasha already had her in the hut, so he sat her down.  
"Thank you"  
Kagome fixed her dress. Then held out her hand to Inuyasha.  
"What?"  
"My bag"  
"Ummm..No you shouldn't carrying things around epically heavy things"  
"I blame my mother for ever giving you that damned book." Kagome whispered under her breath.  
"And I've memorized it too." Inuyasha grinned and headed into the kitchen to put things away.  
"Kagome!"  
Kagome looked around.  
"Over here!" The voice called.  
"There you are Shippo honey, why didn't you want to come with us"  
Shippo shrugged. "One I didn't feel like being slapped with pieces of paper by great grandpa and Sango wanted me to help babysit the kids, you know using my tricks"  
"Oh yes"  
"Kagome!"  
"Sango?" Kagome turned around to face her door to see Sango.  
Sango waddled into the front door.  
"Hey you'll never guess who just showed up." She smiled excitedly  
"Who?"  
"Hi Kagome." Koga walked in behind Sango, he still looks the same he's just a little slower then usual because he gave Inuyasha his shards about a month and a half after Kagome left. And also because the fur ball in his arms.  
"Oh my Koga"  
Kagome smiled and hugged Koga lightly making sure not to swish the little fur ball in his arms.  
"I thought I smelled a wolf." Inuyasha came from the kitchen growling  
"Inuyasha! We already talked about this" Kagome glared at him.  
"Ummm.. Yeah well, he could of accidentally hurt you and the pups" Inuyasha replied quickly not to anger his mate.  
"Pups?" Sango asked Kagome turned to face her absolutely beaming with happiness.  
"Yes I got a check up today and they said that I'm going to have twins! They only thought it was going to be one but now they saw them both a boy and a girl! " Sango squweled and hugged Kagome.  
"I told you there was two. My nose misses nothing." Inuyasha boasted, but both girls ignored him.  
"Twins!" Sango said again  
"Congratz Kagome!" Ayumi stood at the door holding her little girl and her little boy's hands.  
" Oh Hi Ayumi!" Both Sango and Kagome greeted her. Ayumi walked in and smiled.  
"Kagome! Sango!" Miroku came in running with a baby in his arms.  
"I can't get her to stop!" Miroku pleaded.  
Kagome smiled and took the little girl from Miroku and held her, she instantly shut up once in her mother's arms.  
"Thank you guys for taking care of them for me. I couldn't take them this time. I was afraid mom couldn't handle all of them. Where is my other son?"  
Just then 5 kids popped in the door.  
" I'm here!" called out a boy with long black hair like Kagome's but bright golden eyes, he also inherited Inuyasha's claws, fangs,and dog ears.  
"Where's Yukio?" A little girl asked she looked just like her mother Sango.  
"Yeah where is he?" The other 3 boys asked, one exactly like his father Miroku, and the other had black hair like Miroku, but brown eyes like Sango, the other one had his Sango's hair but Miroku's eyes. All had their hair pulled back into a ponytail like their father Miroku,except the little girl who wore her hair like her mother's.  
"I'm out side with Yasha guys!" Yukio called from the side door out in the kitchen.  
"Can we go?" Shippo asked for all of them.  
"Yes" Both Sango and Kagome said as 6 kids rushed out the door outside "Watch them Shippo!" Kagome called after them.  
"Yes mama!" Shippo yelled from outside  
"Mommy can we go too?" Ayumi's little girl looked up at her mother with pleading green eyes. She looked just like her mother as the little boy looked that of his father.  
"Yes" Both kids shot out the door following the others.  
Kagome turned back to Koga.  
"So what's the new one's name?"  
"Kiato" Koga slewed with pride showing off his new son.  
Kagome smiled at the little boy Koga held. Miroku walked to his wife and rubbed her belly. Sango was about 6 months along where Kagome was only 5 and Ayumi just gave birth to Kiato.  
"Inuyasha, hold Naiya." Kagome turned to Inuyasha and handed him the little girl with black hair streaked with sliver, golden eyes,fangs, claws and two dog ears (black with white tips.)  
"I'm going to cook dinner." Kagome turned to the Kitchen.  
"Ramen" Inuyasha said as he looked at his little girl and wiggled his finger in front of her till she grabbed it.  
"Only my guys. I'm going to cook something else to celebrate for Koga and Ayumi. You guys do plan on staying awhile, right?" Ayumi nodded for Koga and herself.  
"Ok" Inuyasha huffed.  
Kagome walked into the Kitchen and looked out her little half door to outside and watch the kids playing tag. Inuyasha walked up behind her . The little girl already asleep in the safety of her father's arms. Inuyasha looked out the side door and smiled. Inuyasha glance back to Kagome then to her neckline were two little marks could be seen.  
'Should of done that a long time ago'  
"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome leaned into her husbands shoulder. Inuyasha quickly kissed her cheek.  
"Love you too Kagome"  
They both smiled and looked back to the kids playing.

THE END!


End file.
